


i'm only one call away

by unopenedgrapejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, I Don't Even Know, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unopenedgrapejuice/pseuds/unopenedgrapejuice
Summary: It had all started with an Tumblr post.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started with an Tumblr post.

Hey if any of you guys wanna dm me i wanna make some friends :)

Minseok wasn’t really expecting anyone to respond when he’d typed those words in, but when he opened the app the next morning, there was a notification from someone named “chen_in_april.” The username had an icon of a field of poppies; he must like spring, Minseok thought. The message read, “hi :3”. Minseok grinned before typing a response.

You: hi :D what’s your name?

chen_in_april: jongdae - chen is my nickname hehe

You: my name is minseok :) nice to meet you jongdae

And just like that, things clicked. First they talked about school and how the semester was going for them. Jongdae turned out to be a college kid like Minseok, and in his second year of college. Things turned to pets (Jongdae said he really wanted a dog, and seemed to be obsessed with pictures Minseok sent him of Tan). Surprisingly, the conversation never seemed forced, and was never awkward. After a month, they turned to skype and facetime.  
When Minseok saw Jongdae’s for the first time, saying he was breathtaking was an understatment. He had sharp cheekbones on top of the softest looking cheeks. Jongdae’s mouth curled up at the corners - he was truly the embodiment of “:3”. His sparkly eyes had crinkled up in a grin when a shy Minseok had hid his face with his blanket in embarrassment.  
Every Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and all time over the weekend became their regular facetime sessions. Those were the best days of the week because that meant seeing Jongdae’s face and hearing his voice. Sometimes they would stay up till 1am just talking about random things. At least that’s when Jongdae scolded him and made him go to bed. On the other side of the screen, it was still afternoon for his friend. This made it hard for them because when Minseok was awake in the middle of day, Jongdae was sleeping. Minseok also thought it was so cool that he lived in Canada, except that there were 10,505 miles separating them.

It was some Friday in November, a few months after they began skyping, where Minseok had his laptop open and Jongdae’s face filled Minseok’s open laptop. He had ramen stuffed in his mouth, and he was gurgling something about how he saw this really funny video of a frog on a unicycle ‘dat boi?’ Minseok was about to laugh and say how old that meme was and how much of a grandpa Jongdae was when a strange warmth spread through his chest. It was hard to describe, but he felt so happy in that moment. He looked at his friend, and really took a hard look at him. Jongdae was holding up his phone to the camera with the meme playing on the screen, but Minseok wasn’t looking at his phone. He noticed how Jongdae’s eyes were crinkled into slits, how his cute little dimple appeared on his left cheek, and how his cheeks were begging to be smooshed and poked. A thought slunk into Minseok’s mind.

Do I like him?

At this point, Jongdae had stopped cackling about the stupid dat boi meme to notice that the other wasn’t laughing with him. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and his smile faltered a bit.

“You ‘kay, cowboy?”

Minseok just stared into empty space, looking like he’d just seen a ghost. Jongdae repeated his question, now with more concern. Minseok took in a breath of air, snapping his eyes back to the laptop.

“Yeah I’m good.” He faked a yawn and rubbed his eyes for conviction. “Just a bit tired from work that’s all.”

“Really? It’s only 9 - you never go to bed before 11.” Jongdae’s eyebrows quirked up into the infamous arch that was oh so adorable.

“Yeah! Yeah just gonna call it a night.” Jongdae’s confused “goodnight” cutting off with the slam of the computer. Minseok’s heart was beating erratically. He wiped his hands on his pants before realizing they were clammy. Again, that thought was imprinted into his brain.

Do you like Jongdae?

He searched his mind for all those memories with Jongdae. His birthday call that had Jongdae screeching ‘Happy Birthday’ into the phone, when Minseok read him some fairytales past midnight and had to shush Jongdae every 30 seconds because he was giggling so much, when Jongdae bawled his eyes out because he failed his semester final. The answer was simple and always had been.

Of course.

 

 

Minseok had no idea what to do with this information. The realization that he had feelings for his close friend scared Minseok to death. So he dealt with in the best way he could: by avoiding him. Honestly it wasn’t a bad plan in his mind. He only had to say he was working later shifts at his job, or that his professors assigned him project after project this week. One week. Minseok allowed himself one week. After one week Jongdae would have to be suspicious of his antics and demand why Minseok was clearly avoiding him.

Thursday came around too fast. Were things going to be awkward between them now? Did Jongdae feel the same way? Minseok wanted to throw up. The only thing that had been on his mind this past week was Jongdae. His stupid smile had an infinity for invading every crevice of his mind. Now that he knew he had a crush on his friend, he sometimes found himself daydreaming of holding Jongdae and cuddling him. Would he be the big spoon or little spoon? From what Jongdae told him, they were both the same height so that means-

“Minseok get back to work! What’re you doing?” His boss’ voice snapped him out of his trance. The burning sensation on his left fingers made Minseok looked down and see that he was pouring fresh coffee into and overflowing cup.

 

Minseok felt like he had to tell Jongdae his feelings or else he would actually explode. The thing is Jongdae could either have the same feelings or not and it would be totally awkward. Minseok would have to live in eternal shame and awkwardness in the fires of hell-

 

He decided to write him a letter. Well, a letter in text format. Minseok thought about what he would write about all night. He had a loose idea of what he would actually put in words, but he decided to wing it - great idea. Morning came, and he forced himself to pick up his phone.

Dear Jongdae,

Nope.

Jongdae I’ve been thinking-

Eh.  
It took Minseok a total of 2 hours to construct a well sized paragraph. He had to lock himself in his room, but he emerged a slightly more confident man. Maybe a slightly more anxious man, but that didn’t matter right now. He jabbed his finger at the send button before he would stop himself. His stomach clenched at the sight of the sending caption pop up. As soon as it sent, Minseok let out a screech and threw his phone on the couch cushions. The weather was nice, so he decided to go on a walk to ease his mind a bit. Once he got back, he could deal with problems. Procrastination was Minseok’s strongest suit.

When Minseok picked up his phone after an hour, the lock screen read 9 missed calls and 8 new messages. Oh my God. Before he could think about it, he opened the first message he saw.

Minseok pls message me baaack

He could actively feeling his blood pressure rise. Minseok scrolled up to the first message, hands clammy.

Jongdae: omg Minseok’s alive how’s it going buddy

Jongdae: I’ve literally felt the same way about you since forever

Jongdae: i was so scared that you didn’t have the same feelings as me

Jongdae: ever since we met i just felt a connection you know??

Jongdae: i like you, minseok. Like really like you

Jongdae: Minseok??

Jongdae: you didn’t run away did you? Stupid face pls come back

Jongdae: Minseok pls message me baaack

 

Minseok slapped himself. Was this reality was this real? He read over the texts again, a bright bubbly feeling growing in his chest. Did this-did this mean that they liked each other equally? It must have, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongdae's pov woop woop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally didn't look over this once but i said i would post it this week sooo

It had all started with a tumblr post.

Jongdae happened to be scrolling through his feed when he saw a post. THEE post. 

Hey if any of you guys wanna dm me i wanna make some friends :)

Such a cute innocent post from a guy he followed. Jongdae had to think if he had any online friends. The answer was no. It was weird how he never communicated with anyone on the internet considering he spent most of his waking hours on Tumblr or Instagram. So, he decided to give it a go. 

He had replied with a simple, “Hi :3’. It was simple enough where no one could take it wrong way, but it also had a cute lil emoticon that he thought resembled the way he smiled sometimes. A few seconds later, Jongdae began to think if this was a bad idea. MinMeowMix quickly replied, and the two hit it off. 

Jongdae blinked and it was early morning. He glanced at the windows of his dorm, surprised by how dark it was and how frazzled he looked in his reflection in the glass. MinMeowMix (aka Minseok) and himself had been spamming each other for the past 3 hours. Minseok was Korean, living in Seoul, and he was studying anthropology at a university there. It was 2 pm in Korea - Minseok explained their time zone difference.   
Jongdae had just finished explaining what Lunchables were and which were his favorites when he mentioned how late it was. Immediately Minseok sent a text scolding Jongdae for staying up that late with a fuming emoji, but Jongdae sensed the playful tone underneath the words. 

MinMeowMix: good night !!

You: good night☺️

Jongdae closed the app and huffed a tired sigh. Maybe this was a good idea.

 

Four weeks later, Minseok asked Jongdae would be comfortable skyping him. Jongdae almost choked when he read the message, but agreed willingly. His heart was beating erratically in his chest when he saw the words ‘connecting..’ on top of the screen. Suddenly a face filled his screen. Jongdae almost screamed. Minseok’s eyes looked liked a cat’s, matching his lil button nose. Jongdae noticed he had a tiny mole on his lip - Jongdae almost fawned. Minseok had a kind face, Jongdae decided. Very very cute, too. His round cheeks grew in size as Jongdae saw Minseok grin for the first time and squeal as he hid his face with a blanket in embarrassment. Minseok mumbled a shy ‘hi’ followed by a laugh. Cute cute CUTE.  
The awkwardness thankfully disappeared after a few sessions facetiming. Soon, the conversation between them became as easy as drinking water. Now the only obstacle was the cursed time zone. Too many times Jongdae would be saying something and glance at the time in the corner of his laptop, to see that it was way past midnight. They would say their goodnights after Jongdae gave Minseok a proper scolding and lecture on the importance of sleep. Minseok always seemed more amused by his Ted Talks than he was serious and listening, but what could Jongdae do about that? 

Jongdae was frickin famished after class. On his bike ride home, all he could think about was the cup of ramen waiting in his cupboard for him. When he stepped into his apartment, he dropped everything and began boiling water. Once his ramen was ready to eat, he then thought about showing Minseok a meme he saw that day. Something with a frog on a bicycle, or something. For some reason it really made Jongdae giggle, and he felt he had to share the same giddiness with his friend.   
So there he was, ramen in his mouth, ‘dat boi’ raised to the screen facing Minseok. All it took was a look from Jongdae, and his friend turned white. Jongdae’s smile faltered and he put down his chopsticks. 

“You ‘kay cowboy?” Minseok honestly looked sick. Worry began to gnaw in Jongdae’s stomach. The latter repeated his question.

“Yeah I’m good.” Minseok yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Just a bit tired from work, that’s all.” That would have passed in Jongdae’s mind, but it was only 9pm. 

“Really? It’s only 9 - you never go to bed before 11.” Even though Jongdae know Minseok worked too much, it’s true he never slept before 11 a day in his life. He was going to ask if he was tired about work when he was interrupted.

“Yeah! Yeah just going to call it a night.” Minseok seemed flustered. Jongdae squeezed out a confused ‘goodnight’ before he was cut off from his friend with the slam of Minseok’s screen. 

What just happened. Did I do say something? Jongdae tried to text the other to try to see what was going on, but he didn’t reply. Oh boy. He probably just needs his space right now. He restrained himself from texting further, and instead decided to start his homework to distract himself.

Jongdae realized how much he talked to Minseok when he couldn’t talk to him. He curled up in his bed that night, imagining Minseok there with him. They were the same height, which was munchkin height. If, no when, they saw each other for the first time, what kind of hugger would Minseok be. He wondered if his friend even liked hugs. Jongdae stared at his wall and pictured them cuddling. Minseok would definitely be the big spoon - wait. Oh no oh no. Was this a crush? Did normal friends think about cuddling? What’s even the definition of a crush? 

Jongdae mentally self analyzed. Did he like Minseok? That question was too broad - will come back to it later. Did he see himself walking down the street with Minseok, holding hands? Mm yes. Did he want to kiss Minseok? I mean that’s kinda weird cuz I haven’t really seen him in that way but I wouldn’t be impartial about it. He quickly looked up definition of crush.

What’s the difference between crush and love?

A crush is very short-lived; it wears out. 2.Love can be described as a feeling towards a person depending upon the relationship shared between two people. ... Acrush is infatuation; it refers only to the concept of being physically attracted to a person.

Well SHIT. This wasn’t crush territory, this was love territory. Jongdae didn’t know much, but whatever he felt for Minseok wasn’t short-lived. Fucked, he was fucked. Maybe he should just burn his computer and jump out the window with any dignity he had left. If Jongdae didn’t even think that was bad, his next thought made him want to shrivel up and die a horrible death. 

What if Minseok’s avoiding me because he knows that I like him. Immediately his stomach churned and Jongdae got full body goosebumps. It wasn’t like that idea wasn’t qualified in the realm of possibilities, because it was. He had no recollection of ever showing any feelings with Minseok, but maybe that’s because he never consciously did them. This was all his fault. 

Honestly what was even time. The week passed but it felt like it didn’t. Constant worry plagued Jongdae’s mind at every waking moment. He couldn't help but assume the worst and that that was the last interaction they’d ever have. He missed Minseok’s voice and his stupid face. He missed the way his eyes would light up when their facetime connection came through and they saw each other through the screen. He missed Minseok.

A ding woke Jongdae from his trace of brushing his teeth. His moved his gaze from his mirror to his phone. It was a notification from Minseok. Wait what. He did a double take, even a triple take. Jongdae sucked in a breath before letting it out in an ear-splitting shriek that was sure to make his neighbors concerned. The mint in his mouth was burning his tongue so he rinsed his mouth and discarded his toothbrush. Jongdae gingerly picked up his phone like it was a rare diamond. The man was sure his was about to die with all the anxiety that was building up, but he carefully unlocked the message. 

Hi jongdae. As you can probably tell, i’ve been sort of avoiding you for the past week. I have to confess something-

Jongdae’s eyes were glazed over when he finished reading the text. His first reaction was ‘oh.’ That was a confession text, this was a confession text. Minseok said he liked him. Minseok said he liked him. Jongdae quick re read the text he was sent. Oh my GOD- he may have screamed and jumped around a little a little too much. Jongdae almost couldn’t type a response he was shaking so bad.

And now he waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty minutes later, Jongdae stood gripping the handle of his suitcase tightly. Minseok’s here.

Twenty minutes later, Jongdae stood gripping the handle of his suitcase tightly. Minseok’s here. It felt like he was in a dream. The darkness behind the windows had the reflection of the bustling crowd around him plastered on the glass. Jongdae glanced around at the mass hoarding the baggage area, hoping to find the familiar face of Minseok. His phone buzzed.

Minseok: which baggage claim are you at? He looked up, craning his head to see the number above the baggage claim

Jongdae: 13

Minseok: I see it !! omw

Jongdae internally screamed. He was finally here. He was finally doing it. He was going to see Minseok for the first time. After checking his phone for any new messages, he started rocking on his feet, taking a deep breath. Just as he was about to look again, a familiar voice from behind had him choking.

“Jongdae!”

 

Three months earlier

 

He had it all planned out. A day before he had casually asked about it in their conversation, and made sure Minseok didn’t catch onto his idea. 

“Are you doing anything this summer?” Minseok had his red basketball hoodie on and was looking so snuggly it physically hurt Jongdae’s soul.   
“Well I’m working in June and halfway through July, and I’m going to Changwon to visit some relatives in August.”

A small window, but an opportunity nonetheless.

Three weeks later, Jongdae had his plane ticket ordered. He was taking off at the Ottawa International Airport at 8:00 AM, and with a 16 hour flight, would land at 12:00 AM KST. A true feat to come out half alive. With his ticket printed in his hand, he proceeded to call Minseok on facetime. His hands were shaking with excitement, and he bit his lips to keep from grinning like a fool. 

Minseok’s sleepy face appeared on the screen. Jongdae calculated that it was midnight his time, but he hoped he could make up for the timing with his news.   
“Hey baby.” 

Jongdae had to duck off screen for a second to gather his wits and compose himself with deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae ignored the question and started right into his speech.

“So, Min. I have to confess something. I’ve been hiding a secret for a few weeks.” His boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to respond. Jongdae didn’t have the willpower to control his words anymore.

“What kin-”

“I BOUGHT A TICKET TO COME AND SEE YOU.” Minseok was stunned into silence for two seconds.

“WHAT?” 

Jongdae fell into a burst of laughter and held up his ticket that was clutched in his hand. Minseok covered his mouth with his hands and started saying strings of ‘oh my god oh my god oh my god.’ Jongdae laughed at his reaction.

“You’re so cute, Min.” 

He instantly got red and hid his entire face. 

“I’m not cute,” he mumbled behind his hands. 

 

“CUTE.” Minseok whined loudly and told him to shut up, hiding his smile with a pillow.

Three months later

 

Jongdae hobbled out the plane chute and stepped off by the chairs to text Minseok. 

Jongdae: just landed :D

Minseok: I’m almost to the airport! Can’t wait to see you ❤

Jongdae would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t doing somersaults and stabbing itself repeatedly. Passengers streaming from behind him zoned him back into reality, that he realized they were going to the baggage claim. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Jongdae stood gripping the handle of his suitcase tightly. Minseok’s here. It felt like he was in a dream. The darkness behind the windows had the reflection of the bustling crowd around him plastered on the glass. Jongdae glanced around at the mass hoarding the baggage claim, hoping to find the familiar face of Minseok. His phone buzzed.

Minseok: which baggage claim are you at? He looked up, craning his head to see the number above the baggage claim

Jongdae: 13

Minseok: I see it !! omw

Jongdae internally screamed. He was finally here. He was finally doing it. He was going to see Minseok. After checking his phone for any new messages, he started rocking on his feet, taking a deep breath. Just as he was about to look again, a familiar voice from behind had him choking.

“Jongdae!”

The man whipped around so fast he thought he was going to fall down. 

He wished he could say it happened like in the movies with slo mo and perfect music to set the vibe, but all he got when he turned was a face full of puffy coat. The arms around him squeezed him so hard that he thought he was going to burst a lung, but honestly Jongdae wouldn’t have traded that feeling for all the riches in the world. Without even having seen Minseok’s face yet, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and breathed in. 

Minseok pulled back, and they saw each other for the first time without a barrier between them. Jongdae recognized Minseok’s feline eyes first. Warm and brown, that also had tears in them. Jongdae lifted his hand and wiped under his eyes. He didn’t even know he was crying too until Minseok dried his tears with a finger. They stood there, arms gripping the other, grinning with the occasional nose sniff. No words had been spoken yet, but no words were needed right now. 

Jongdae was the first to lean in. He was slow, just in case Minseok wanted to back away. Instead, he beat Jongdae to the challenge. Minseok’s lips smashed into his own, catching Jongdae by surprise. Instantly, Jongdae felt on cloud 9. Minseok’s lips were soft as clouds, and Jongdae didn’t know how good kissing felt until now. Now that he got he got a taste, he felt that could never stop. After what felt like forever of pure bliss, Minseok pulled away and pecked Jongdae’s nose, much to the reluctance of Jongdae and his small whining. Wrapping an arm around Jongdae’s waist, he gripped the handle of his suitcase.

“Let’s head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if yall want like one more chapter or something. im horrible at endings and quite lazy so i just left it here but it was really fun writing this ! i also dont' know how to write a kissing scene so i was D: that entire time i was writing it. pls leave comments if u want <3 thank you guys for reading this

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm alive !! :D this was based on video i saw on youtube so here we are. I haven't finished this story cuz i need to finish Jongdae's POV and also i just wanted validation cuz yeah whatever i hope yall enjoyed !!! pls leave feedback or a comment just telling me what you thought of it <3333


End file.
